Nowadays, electronic devices have been widely used in thousands of households, such as notebook computers, various industrial computers, various household electrical appliances, and various wearable portable devices. These electronic devices provide great convenience for people's daily life, work, and entertainment.
However, as the functions of an electronic device increase, more and more electronic components are integrated into the electronic device, resulting in a large amount of heat generated by the electronic components during the operation of the electronic device. Even if an electronic device is provided with a heat dissipation device, during the high-power operation, the surface temperature of the electronic device housing is high, so that a user cannot comfortably touch the electronic device. Especially for an electronic device worn on the body part of a user, the sudden increase of the surface temperature of the electronic device housing prevents the user from continuing to wear the electronic device. The purpose of wearing the electronic devices cannot be achieved.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.